Nuju
Nuju was the Toa of Ice on Metru Nui and later the Turaga of Ko-Koro. Biography Matoran Not much is known about Nuju's life as a Matoran. It is known that he was a Ko-Matoran scholar of Metru Nui working in a Knowledge Tower, and that at one point he had a mentor named Ihu. It is also known that Nuju met Vakama, and the mask maker crafted him an eyepiece for his Matatu. Then one day Toa Lhikan gave him a Toa Stone and a map to the Great Temple, where he met Vakama, Nokama, Matau, Whenua, and Onewa, and they all became Toa Metru. Toa Quest for the Great Disks Nuju was the Toa Metru of Ice and guardian of Ko-Metru. Nuju was a well-respected seer before becoming a Toa - and sometimes he wished he could go back to that role. While he took his duties as a Toa seriously, it was not a job he would have volunteered for. Being a Toa Metru meant having to work with others he was not sure he likes and having little time to study. Although Nuju did not have much faith in Vakama's visions, he was practical enough to know that someone had to be the leader. That did not mean Nuju would follow orders he thinks are foolish - like any Ko-Matoran, he preferred to go his own way and choose his own actions. Although he sometimes seemed aloof, he was usually mapping out the consequences of a plan before suggesting it. Nuju was always focused on the future, which explains why he argued regularly with Toa Whenua, who revered the past. Nuju and Whenua worked together to find the Matoran who knew the locations of the Great Disks (and later the Disks themselves) of Onu-Metru and Ko-Metru. Along with the other Toa Metru, Nuju fought the Morbuzahk and the Krahka. City of Legends Nuju, Whenua, and Onewa were later arrested by the Vahki and put into a chamber with Turaga Lhikan, who taught them their mask powers. They were rescued by the other Toa, and the Toa Metru fought Makuta. Then, carrying six Matoran in Matoran Pods, they traveled to Mata Nui, encountering giant sea Rahi and Kralhi on their way. Maze of Shadows Nuju explored the island of Mata Nui and named a mountain there Mount Ihu, after his deceased mentor. He decided it would be a good place for the new Ko-Metru, or more fittingly, Ko-Koro. They headed back to Metru Nui, having several misadventures on the way, and were ambushed by Visorak and mutated into the Toa Hordika. Web of Shadows As a Toa Hordika, Nuju, used to being in control of his emotions, was among those most anxious to be cured of his mutation. Nuju was taught the language of the flying Rahi, which he used as a Turaga, by Kualus, who spoke it before him. Nuju's tools were Hordika Teeth, which he used to summon flying Rahi or to charge his Ice Rhotuka. Toa Hordika Nuju and Rahaga Kualus searched for Vahki Transport parts in Ko-Metru, and eventually ran into Onewa, Pouks, Krahka, and a Tahtorak. They went to the battle unfolding at a hangar in Le-Metru, and the Toa Hordika won the battle. Later, Nuju and the other Toa, excluding Vakama, went searching for the mythical Rahi Keetongu, and found him in Ko-Metru. Nuju and the others fought in the final battle against the Visorak and one of Nuju's ice spinners contributed to the Toa Hordika's attempt to destroy Roodaka, ending up in the freeing of Makuta. Keetongu restored the Toa Hordika to their original forms, and at some point Kualus taught him the language of the birds. After saying their goodbyes, Nuju, along with the other Toa Metru, boarded the airships, which would carry the Matoran to Mata Nui. It was here when Nuju began speaking in the language of birds, as a grim reminder to the other Toa about their adventures. Turaga After arriving on the island above, Nuju and the other Toa Metru sacrificed their Toa Power to awaken the Matoran trapped in pods. The Matoran were released in smaller, weaker forms and the Toa were turned into Turaga. Nuju then led the Ko-Matoran to Mount Ihu, which he had named after his deceased friend Ihu, and founded the village of Ko-Koro near the peak. Quest for the Masks As a Turaga, Nuju gave up the Matoran language and spoke the language of the birds taught to him by Rahaga Kualus as not to forget Metru Nui's fall. Matoro knew the language from his experience with Rahi and acted as Nuju's translator, although Nuju did speak Matoran on necessary occasions (for example, when Toa Kopaka first arrived). After Kopaka's arrival in Ko-Koro, Nuju told him to find his other Kanohi masks, hidden across the island. The Bohrok Crisis Nuju did his best to lead The Ko-Matoran through this troubled time. When Kopaka Nuva arrived back at Ko-Koro, Nuju and Matoro showed the Toa Nuva his Nuva Symbol. It was eventually stolen from the Suva by Nuhvok-Kal. Mask of Light Before the Kolhii match in Ta-Koro, Nuju met with the other Turaga to discuss the adventures the Toa Nuva had when searching for the Kanohi Nuva. It was then they decided to tell the truth about Metru Nui after the Kolhii tournament. Nuju was at the Kini-Nui while Takanuva was battling Teridax below. Return to Metru Nui Before the Matoran returned to Metru Nui, Nuju assisted Vakama in telling the tales of Metru Nui. He also reminded Vakama that the story of the Hordika must be told, and Vakama agreed. After the Matoran returned to Metru Nui, Nuju met with Dume several times and discovered that Mata Nui was dying. Afterward, he and the other Turaga revealed to the Toa Nuva that Mata Nui was dying, and decided to send them to Voya Nui to retrieve the Ignika and revive him. They then led them to a chamber with six canisters in it and sent them off. Later, Jaller and Takanuva arrived. After Jaller asked about the Toa Nuva's location and received Dume's unacceptable answer, Jaller declared a citywide strike until the Turaga decided to respect the Matoran more. During a meeting, Dume revealed that one of the Mata Nui Turaga had given the Matoran the information given to the Toa Nuva, and that Jaller, Matoro, Nuparu, Kongu, Hewkii, and Hahli were gone. Nokama then accidentally revealed that she had told Jaller, and they wanted to send Takanuva to retrieve the group, but he was gone too. When Mata Nui was revived, Nuju was heard speaking Matoran for the first time in centuries. Upon hearing of the death of Matoro, Nuju went into mourning for his translator and good friend. He had found a new translator later on, but it is unknown who it is at the moment. Later on, when the Order of Mata Nui came to Metru Nui to fight against the Brotherhood, Nuju and the other Turaga refused to comply with their plans. They were then confined to the Coliseum. Nuju and the other Turaga helped in the Siege. After that, the Turaga declared a city-wide celebration. While Dume gave a speech in the Coliseum, Teridax revealed he was in control of Mata Nui's body. He then sent Rahkshi to Metru Nui. Nuju, with Metru Nui's population, went into the Archives and hid. The Turaga then found Krahka, who led the Toa Nuva through underground tunnels to the shoreline. Some time later, all the Turaga of Metru Nui were imprisoned in the Coliseum, and Ahkmou took their place as the new "Turaga". Spherus Magna Following Teridax's death, Nuju and the other Turaga and Matoran evacuated Metru Nui and they are currently living on Spherus Magna. ''Dark Mirror'' Nuju also appeared in Dark Mirror, as a Matoran. He was a part of the resistance lead by Toa Pohatu. He was dragged off by wild plantlife into the Archives later on in the Battle of the Coliseum. ''The Kingdom'' Nuju also appeared in "The Kingdom", as a Turaga. He and Nuparu were working on a project to move the Kingdom to the stars because the original island of Mata Nui could not survive much longer. Personality and Traits Nuju disliked anyone who didn't look to the future. He had a cunning wit and he was known to voice his dislike of anything. He had a razor-sharp mind and incredible analytical skills. He always looked to the future, helping the Toa get out of dangerous situations. However, because of this, he often disagreed with Whenua, who insisted on reviewing the past for answers. Powers and Equipment Nuju controlled the Element of Ice, and thus could cause blizzards, create ice slides, and create anything out of ice. As a Toa Metru, he carried Crystal Spikes. As a Toa Hordika, he carried Hordika Teeth, and as a Turaga, he carried an Ice Pick. He wore the Kanohi Matatu, Mask of Telekinesis, which allowed him to move objects with his mind. Set Info Turaga *The set number was 8544. *It contained 29 pieces. *The set was also released as a Kabaya Promotional set with the same pieces, under the set number 1420. Toa Metru *The set number was 8606. *It contained 48 pieces. *The Toa Metru were the first sets to have bendable elbows. Toa Hordika *The set number was 8741. *It contained 48 pieces. Trivia *Turaga Nuju spoke in BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows, BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall, BIONICLE: The Game, and in the graphic novel, Rise of the Toa Nuva. *Trevor Devall voiced Toa Nuju in BIONICLE 2: Legends of Metru Nui. *In his Toa Hordika form, Nuju could not use his mutated Matatu, but the eye piece on the mask was still functional. When he became a Turaga, however, this eyepiece became incompatible with his mask. Appearances *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''Comic 1: Coming of the Toa'' *''Comic 2: Deep Into Darkness'' *''Comic 9: Divided We Fall'' *''Comic 10: The Coming of the Kal'' - Mentioned Only *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' - First Appearance as a Toa *''BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 3: The Darkness Below'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''Dark Mirror'' - In an Alternate Timeline; as a Matoran External Links *Turaga Nuju Building Instructions on LEGO.com *Toa Metru Nuju Building Instructions on LEGO.com *Toa Hordika Nuju Building Instructions on LEGO.com